Suplicando a Morfeo RxE
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Alguien que no podía dormir, y era dominado por las pesadillas, siempre sentía la pesadez en su cuerpo, ni un día podía cerrar sus ojos así que por fin decidió que debía hacer, una ofrenda hacia Morfeo. Este escrito participa en la primera convocatoria de Halloween SNR/EF Palabras elegidas: Disforia de Género, esquizofrenia, e insomnio


**Este escrito participa en la primera convocatoria de Halloween SNR/EF**

 **Palabras elegidas:**

 **Disforia de Género, esquizofrenia, e insomnio**

Agradecimientos a mi mejor amigo Nozomi Yu Shin.  
Y a mis excelentes amigas y compañeras de fanfiction:  
Altaria blue, Muera'tachi, barbie, lilet, harumita, ola-chan y a la preciosa Jeaninne

Aun me faltan muchas más mencionar, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas, y a las fans de la página TAESNK ****

 **Sinopsis:  
Alguien que no podía dormir, y era dominado por las pesadillas, siempre sentía la pesadez en su cuerpo, ni un día podía cerrar sus ojos así que por fin decidió que debía hacer, una ofrenda hacia Morfeo.  
**

 **Título: Suplicando a Morfeo**

Tan pronto como se despertó, comenzó a observar a su alrededor, con sus ojos verdes.

El lugar es alumbrado por un foco amarillo, esta todo perfectamente limpio a su alrededor, una lámpara en una esquina, una silla en la otra, el lugar está hecho de maderas, parecidas a la de una cabaña, había otro cuarto, en donde había cazuelas, cuchillos, y más utensilios para cocina.

Alguien está amarrado con una cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas, uno de sus pies encadenados por debajo del suelo...

 _—« ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me sucedió?»—_ Se preguntaba así misma, tratando de recordar...

 **(...)**

Comenzó a enumerar las cosas que realizo en el día de hoy

Salió de la escuela, estuvo un rato con sus compañeros, se juntó con Marco para hablar de Jean, y se desviaron del tema principal discutiendo porque Marco sabia de su pequeño secreto, regreso a su casa y...

Su madre estaba tirada en el suelo, solo sintió un trapo en su cara y vio todo borroso.

Sentía como lo sostenían pero no podía hacer nada.

 **(...)**

Se escucha el ruido de la puerta, la persona no sabe qué hacer, trata de fingir que continua durmiendo, así que se tira en el suelo, cierra sus ojos, empieza a calmar su respiración, pero siente como su corazón fuese a explotar, escucha los pasos del extraño, y como se van haciendo más cercanos.

De repente siente el agua fría en su cuerpo, así que se para rápidamente, tratando de respirar.

Voltea a ver el causante de su estado, y ahí estaba parado el secuestrador, un hombre de cabello cortó al estilo militar -irónico ¿No?- una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla, un tatuaje en su mano de un par de espadas cruzadas con plumas y sus ojos como cuchillas de plata.

— ¿Te desperté? —Lo decía en un tono burlón, ya que él sabía que no estaba dormido el "invitado"— Tch—Se logra oír el chasquido que realiza con la lengua— Maldito mocoso, vistiéndote de mujer.

Se sentía descubierto, nadie lo debía saber, odiaba su género, le desagradaba sentir su pene y testículos colgando, estar plano, ser hombre y sentirse como mujer.

— ¡Oh! Te sorprende—

— ¡Cállese! Usted no sabe nada de mi— Le lanzaba una mirada fulminante al azabache.

—Nada mal—Sonríe de lado y saca una navaja de su bolsillo trasero izquierdo, se pone de cuclillas y comienza a cortar la cuerda de las manos.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— Empezó a sobarse las muñecas, por el amarre tan fuerte

—Ja, ja, ja...—Su risa inundo la habitación — La falda que usas no te cubre mucho —

Se sonrojo la "joven" por el comentario, y jalo más su falda.

—Y... ¿Para qué me secuestro?—

Todo se tornó en un silencio de muertos, en donde escuchas los grillos tocar, y los lobos aullar. Empezaba arrepentirse de andar de bocón, pero quería saber, el nunca hizo nada malo para merecer esto.

—Para que pueda dormir—Dijo después de varios minutos de silencio

— ¿Dormir?

—Si mocoso, dormir... ¿Creías que te iba a matar?— Él joven asintió—Bueno tienes razón, lo voy hacer si no consigues que me duerma.

Se escuchó un gran trago de saliva pasar por la garganta del joven, no esperaba que alguien así llegase a conocer, y más que sea la última persona en ver.

—Te dejare vivo si me haces descansar.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Algo muy sencillo Eirin, ese es tu nombre artístico ¿No?

Su nombre al ser pronunciado por el tipo le heló la sangre. Esa persona -si así se podría decir a un psicópata- continúo hablando.

—El nombre que usas para el colegio es Elena pero realmente debería decir Eren...

Al escuchar todo lo que sabía de él significaba que llevaba años investigando lo, que era un conocido, alguien que tal vez le hizo daño por accidente, nunca fue su intención hacer una mala acción.

Los escalofríos no paraban de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

—Entonces... Exijo que me diga su nombre— Eren puso una mirada dura y llena de valor, no cualquiera lograría articular una palabra a su secuestrador.

—Que mirada tan interesante joven Jaeger—Se levanta y empieza a jugar la navaja entre sus dedos—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman.

—Dígame ¿Qué es lo que hare?

—Como te dije algo fácil, en lo cual necesitaras una gran imaginación. —Se da una vuelta completa y se detiene, para así lanzar la navaja, clavando la en la pared, justamente en el centro de un tiro al blanco, que estaba perfectamente dibujado con tiza blanca en la pared de madera, Eren por nada del mundo había notado semejante curiosidad—Solo necesito historias que me hagan cagar del miedo.

— ¿Porque de ese tipo?

—Lo sabrás si sigues vivo para entonces...—Sentencio Ackerman.

Se sienta el hombre cerca de su víctima, y se quita su chaqueta, dejando mostrar su pálida piel, su tatuaje, y las heridas anteriores de sus antiguas, entonces jala a Eren y obliga a que se acomode, estirándole las piernas para apoyar su cabeza en estas.

El secuestrador al sentir un leve roce de piel con piel, inmediatamente pensó: "son tersas como porcelana".

—Te escucho...—Contesto impaciente Levi

El joven se aclara la garganta, y comienza su relato.

— ¿Usted alguna vez estuvo solo en su casa?— Levi niega con su cabeza—Bueno le contare que estos niños me recuerdan a mis hermanos, y cuando se quedaban solos contaban una pequeña mentira...

 **(...)  
**

 **Nunca estarás solo.**

En las noticias de radio se escuchaba como el locutor estaba alterado, narrando una trágica historia.

—Señores les informo que la más colosal empresa "Titanes", ha comenzado con problemas con algunos trabajadores, causando un revuelo en esta. —Narraba el locutor para mantener informada a las personas— Esta empresa despidió a un ciento de trabajadores hace una semana atrás, hace cuatro días por fin nos dieron información sobre el caso, y estos habían tomado el edificio, intentado incendiar la empresa con ellos mismos, bañando se en gasolina y encendiendo un cerillo para quemar el lugar—

Se observa a un señor manejando una camioneta y la mujer que lo acompaña apaga la radio, y puso una canción de Halloween, para niños.

Los pequeños que estaban en los asientos traseros, tienen que llegar a sus respectivos hogares, entonces mientras tanto la cantan en lo que llegan.

—Mis niños canten conmigo—La mujer de ojos miel alentaba a los niños a que les siga el juego.

—Niños, niñas y los demás. Vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar. Un extraño y gran país. Que se llama Halloween. —Cantaba en voz alta, y parecía que ella tenía una voz más profunda con el cantante.

—Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween. Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween, asustar es nuestro fin  
Ya verán, como todo el mundo temblara. —Los niños cantaban en conjunto, y suenan alegres.

—Gritos ya Gritos hasta el fin. Así es siempre Halloween. —Cada vez que la voz profunda y tenebrosa que se escuchaba en la canción las imitaba la mujer—Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder. Ve mis dientes y ojos también. Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar. Mírame bien, no te voy a gustar.

—Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…

Suena el celular de la mujer. Ella antes de contestar empieza a bajar un poco el volumen de la radio y calla a los niños haciendo les señas, cuando escucha el silencio reinar, contesta.

— ¡Oh mi niña!—Para de hablar y escucha atentamente las palabras del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya casi llego, de hecho ya termine de dejar a los niños en sus hogares

Comienza los murmullos de parte de los chiquillos.  
Y uno alza la voz

— ¡Usted es una mentirosa! ¡Aún no hemos llegado!

Los demás repiten lo mismo con gritos, la mujer frunce el ceño por cómo le han hecho un ultimátum.

—Pronto iré, te lo prometo mi niña— Entonces corta la llamada y cuelga, solo observa a los mocosos que la han delatado.

Le pide al que maneja, que se apure, entonces empieza a llegar a cada casa de los pequeños "ángeles" que le encargaron el día de hoy, pues hoy es Halloween y ella ayudo a que pidieran dulces.

Se mete a la camioneta, y solo observa que los últimos dos son los medios hermanos: un pequeño niño rubio, y unos ojos azul profundo, y una niña de cabello negro con su peculiar bufanda roja.

—Armin pequeño soplón, me metiste en problemas—

El blondo solamente la observa.

—Señorita Petra, siempre me han dicho que no debo mentir nunca—Se escucha un suspiro por parte de la pelirroja y una risa socarrona del chofer, el cual usa lentes, una cola de cabello, dejando escapar algunos mechones rebeldes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el jovencito Petra, está mal mentir— Le menciona acusante el mayor.

La chica infla sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero, al sentirse regañada.

—Hanji solo conduce—Ordena la pequeña encargada—Mikasa aún no comas tus dulces—

 _—« ¿Como la había cachado?»—_ Se preguntaba la niña, y entonces comprendió, claro por el espejo que hay.

Pasan varias cuadras y se detiene en un edificio grande, en el cual la puerta tenía un aparato para poner una contraseña en específico.

Los dos pequeños niños salen del auto corriendo, y la niñera Petra va detrás.

La adulta observa como Mikasa ingresa el código, tapando el lugar con sus manitas, solo acataba las ordenes de su madre.

Entonces ingresan al edificio pero el lugar es tan seguro que hay otro identificador, ahora es a Armin quien le toca teclear el código, haciendo la misma acción que su hermana mayor, a pesar de que se equivoca tantas veces, a la sexta oportunidad lo logra y se abre la puerta, ingresando ambos hermanos.

Petra los observa fijamente, detiene la puerta con su pie antes de que se cierre y eso asusta a los críos, causando que piensen que ella los está acechando.

—Cui-den-se—Les da una sonrisa maquiavélica y saca su pie, solo los observa desde el otro lado del vidrio.

Los niños entran despacio a su casa, sin quitarle de encima la vista a Petra.

Ya adentro, se quitan los zapatos y se ponen unas pantuflas.

— ¡Mikasa! Veamos que dulces trajimos— La azabache y el blondo se tiran en el suelo, tomando cada quien su bolsa de dulces y las vacían en el piso.

Ambos juntan sus dulces, y dejan a un lado los caramelos favoritos de su madre  
Armin escoge todos los dulces con Chile y se los da a Mikasa a cambio de los agridulces.

Ambos son felices en ese rato, hasta que suena el teléfono del hogar y la pequeña sale corriendo para contestar

— ¡Mami!— Grita emocionada causando que el hermano la escuche y venga caminando apresuradamente.

—Acá esta Armin ¿Un paquete? Aún no ha llegado, espero que no sean más cosméticos— Lo último lo menciona enojada.

— ¿Porque debo decir eso? Está bien

Entonces cuelga, a pesar de las suplicas de su pequeño hermano de que quería hablar con su madre.

Pasan varios minutos jugando, aún tienen sus trajes, Armin esta vestido de un examen reprobado -claro esa es solamente su peor temor, si es un nerd en la escuela-

Mikasa de bruja toda su ropa de negro y su vestido un encaje morado abajo y tiene un pequeño bolsillo del lado derecho en donde se encuentra un gato de peluche -fiel compañero de una verdadera bruja-.

Se escucha como tocan el timbre de la primera puerta así que Mikasa se levanta y da permiso para entrar al sujeto, desde el mirador, espera a que lleguen hasta la puerta, y entonces sin notarlo el señor ya este enfrente de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, vengo a entregar un paquete— Mikasa sigue observando. Y finalmente contesta

—Lo puede dejar en la puerta, mi padre se está bañando, así que no puede atenderle— Armin al escuchar eso da un salto y estaba a punto de hablar pero le es tapada su boca.—Shhh—Armin asiente y acepta la mentira piadosa.

—Está bien, hasta luego— Él hombre de negro se retira.

La chiquilla da un suspiro de alivio, abre la puerta, recoge el paquete del suelo y lo mete, cierra, la caja es dejada en una mesa que está a su manos izquierda, pero entonces recuerda que la puerta principal a veces no funciona, así que abre la primera y baja por las escaleras pero observa que el botón en vez de estar en rojo -que indica cerrado- está en verde, y no se ha dado cuenta de que alguien la observa desde una esquina, la pequeña voltea hacia donde siente la mirada, y da un gran grito, el acechador camina despacio, para aterrar a su víctima, así que Mikasa sube corriendo las escaleras con toda su fuerza, su corazón va a mil por hora, las gotas de sudor recorren su rostro, ve a su hermano que se está asomando -para suerte de ella- y entra en seguida, cerrando la puerta con seguro, se voltea dando la espalda contra la puerta, y se deja resbalar, respira con calma, pero la persecución no ha terminado, ya que recuerda que la puerta del balcón está abierta, así que se para rápidamente y se dirige a esta, abre lentamente la puerta, y ve que hay una sombra, se da cuenta que es tarde, así que solamente lo mira, y va caminando hacia atrás lentamente, después de unos cuantos pasos más, se voltea y corre, ve a su hermano lo jala del pequeño brazo, entonces pasa por el pequeño pasillo de la entrada, y la puerta se abre de repente, hay otro tipo que viene por ellos.

Dos simples niños no pueden hacer nada, contra dos adultos, menos si en su casa no hay ningún lugar en donde esconderse.

Esos pequeños son acorralados, Mikasa se pone enfrente de su hermano Armin, observa ferozmente a los dos cómplices; el primero tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules, musculoso, su cara esta rodeada un hilo transparente, haciendo que sangre de esta, el segundo su pelo es negro, sus ojos marrones y es mas alto que el primero, este no tiene ninguna herida, pero traía un cuchillo en la mano.

El más alto toma el cuchillo amenazadora mente, levantando el brazo para enterrarlo en la niña.

 **(...)**

— ¡Aaaahhhhh!—su grito se escucha desesperante, haciendo que se levante del sofá de donde se quedó dormida _—«Fue un sueño»—_ Busca con la mirada el paradero de su hermano, y lo encuentra en el suelo con su manta, una rosa de puntos amarillos, recuerda como Armin siempre ha dicho que siente mucho frío, pero todos creen que está mal de su hipotálamo, ha habido muchos doctores que le han hecho analices pero no encuentran nada.

Se escucha el timbre de la puerta, así que la azabache se despabila del pensamiento y antes de abrir la puerta esta vez toma precaución.

Se dirige a su hermano y lo despierta causando que Armin se levante de repente, y se maree, Mikasa lo cacha, se pone a su altura.

—Armin quiero que te metas al cuarto de mamá y entres al armario—El rubio no sabe porque, pero le hace caso y se dirige al lugar que le indico.

Mikasa se dirige cautelosamente a la puerta, su respiración se escucha errática.

—¿Quién?—Pregunta temerosa

—Entrega para la señora Arleth

—Déjelo aquí afuera, nuestro padre está bañandose— Sintió un deja vu ante esta respuesta que dio—Yo le aviso, gracias.

Escucho los pasos que se alejaban, así que abre la puerta y toma el paquete, pero antes de cerrar ese hombre le detiene la puerta con la mano, tratando de asomar su cabeza.

Ella siente el terror al ver el rostro del atacante: la mirada miel con destellos anaranjados se mostraba llena de rencor, su pelo castaño cenizo alborotado, el olor peculiar a sudor, sus manos maltratadas por trabajo rudo.

Mikasa bloqueaba la puerta, pero no era suficiente su fuerza, así que decide correr, es lo único que puede hacer, se dirige al cuarto de la madre, y entra al armario a lado de su hermano.

Armin entrelaza la mano con la de Mikasa, ella observa por unos huecos del armario a ver si se acerca el delincuente.

Armin aprieta la mano de su hermana, ella voltea y le da una mirada consoladora.

Él blondo ve una sombra pasar, y esto hace que voltee la mayor, percibe como el bandido pasea por el lugar, la sangre de ambos hermanos se enfría, al sentir como ese tipo se acerca al ropero, luego ven que se aleja, pero ¿Cómo lo saben? Si su alrededor esta en penumbras.

—Armin, deja de temblar—menciona en cuchicheo, él solo voltea sin saber que decir, entonces su mirada se dirige hacia arriba, jala el hombro de su pariente, y le señala con el dedo índice, ella dirige su mirada al lugar indicado.

— ¡Ah!—grita la chiquilla, al ver tal cosa, jala a su hermano y sale del armario.

Él delincuente aún se encuentra en la habitación, así que persigue a los niños cuando salen apresurados de su escondite.

Los pequeños bajan las escaleras, después observan como su acechador los persigue, sin dudarlo la mayor abre la puerta de sótano, y se meten ambos, el adulto entra con ellos.

Los hermanos se paran en medio del lugar y voltean atrás de ellos observan una sombra, el cual tiene la mitad de su cuerpo quemado, pueden oler el hedor que proviene de este, sus ropas rotas, el otro lado de su cara se le podía observar el cráneo, sin piel y el músculo, ellos se quedaron quietos, no podían hacer nada, no articulaban una palabra, el miedo recorría sus cuerpos, sienten su pecho estallar, y un revoltijo adentro de su estómago, escuchan pasos y se voltean, ahí está el criminal.

—Por lo que veo ya conocieron a Marco—No sentía miedo de ver a ese ser, solo los niños son los miedosos.—Se pregunta ¿Porque les hago esto?—El par solo asiente la cabeza—Bueno es por culpa de sus padres.

Ellos no tienen idea de la actitud de la persona, solo seguían con sus manos unidas, sus palmas sudaban frío.

—Soy Jean.

— ¡Diga su maldita razón!—su voz sonaba fuerte, con cólera -a pesar de ser aun una criatura inocente-, si las miradas mataran, Jean ya hubiese sido descuartizado.

—Ten cuidado tu tono de voz niña malcriada, a

Marco no le gusta que me griten—dice acusadora mente, señalando detrás de ellos, los ingenuos voltean, y ven como esa extraña cosa se acerca, apreciando el pavor de sus caras.

—Ven porque se los digo... Por él ya estarían muertos... Bueno bueno mucho bla bla bla. Les contare que hago aquí pero antes...—

Saca una cinta adhesiva, y se acerca lentamente acechando a sus presas, haciendo que estas caigan al suelo temblando, empezando a que se asomen lágrimas en los ojos de sus víctimas, se agacha a su altura y los empieza a envolver en cinta, escucha sollozos, y les pone un guante adentro de la boca de ambos, después le pega dos trozos de cinta en la boca. Analiza su trabajo, para saber si algo falta, sigue inspeccionando para el quedo perfecto.

—Solo falta que estén tiesos, pero será después... Sin interrupciones les contare un cuento Mikasa Ackerman, y

Armin Arleth.—Se sienta en el suelo, en flor de loto—Hace mucho tiempo la empresa Titanes iba a recortar personal, pero les pareció más fácil fingir un fraude por un ciento de personas, en ese grupo estaba mi prometido Marco Bodt, un trabajado eficaz, honesto y comprometido con su trabajo, él mas inocente al cual usaron para su engaño, dando a entender que él era el líder, una semana paso y estuvimos en paz, la marcha que organizaron estaba en pie, sin disturbios, entonces tres días después de esa semana la presidenta, el vicepresidente y sus secretarias, enviaron alborotadores en ese ciento de personas, llevando a cabo el plan de incendiar la empresa, entonces raptaron a Marco para cubrir todo—Los ojos ámbar, se inyectaban de sangre, por el coraje, al recordar lo sucedido, para así cerrar si mano, formando un puño, apretando con fuerza— Ellos bañaron a Marco en gasolina, luego le prendieron fuego, y la policía lo aventó desde el último piso, eso enojo a los demás causando el revuelo, entonces a la mayoría asesinaron a golpes... ¡Tus malditos padres lo hicieron!—enardecido por la ira grito, haciendo eco en el lugar— Es por eso que hago esto, a todos los familiares de ellos les haré lo mismo que a mi Marco—Eso ultimo asusto a los niños haciendo que sollocen más, los mocos escurriendo por la nariz, sus cuerpos no paraban de temblar—Me despido niños, les toca a sus padres sufrir—Toma el bote de gasolina que ya había dejado ahí, lo abre y rocía a los hermanos, hace un camino de gasolina hacia la salida—¡Espero que sean felices en el infierno!—Prende el cerillo, y lo enciende, sale de lugar y mientras camina lo lanza.

 **(...)**

Un hombre vestido de negro observa las noticias de los televisores desde fuera de una tienda.

—Ha habido una grave tragedia, la casa Arlerth se ha incendiado, nadie sabe las causas, pero se dice que los hijos de la Señora Arleth, secretaria del presidente de la empresa Titanes, están adentro, nadie puede entrar, puesto que sería muy peligroso—dice el conductor del noticiero.

El hombre se retira del lugar, sonriendo de una manera escalofriante.

Hubo muchos más casos parecidos, creyendo le un psicópata, tal vez era cierto, pero hubo otros casos los padres o familiares de las víctimas, suicido lañan las orejas y ojos una semana después, dejando una nota, en la cual la escribían con su sangre.

"Perdóname hijo mío, pues yo te he causado esto, no me has dejado solo y la única solución que he encontrado es arrancarme los oídos y sacarme los ojos.  
¿Con esto te iras?  
Pues te sigo escuchando y te sigo viendo ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Creo que le daré mi cuerpo a Satanás así podrás dejarme en paz"

 **(...)**

—Ackerman—susurra Levi, se levanta y se para—Me aburrió, al parecer no quieres vivir—Eren señala atrás de él, y traga saliva, Levi voltea rápidamente y no observa nada. —Ja, ja, ja... Buena broma.

No puede creer que estuvo a punto de gritar como nena, por una jugada del mocoso, si realmente había algo detrás, jura que se cagaría en los calzones.

Se escucha el gruñido del estómago de Eren.

—Tengo hambre—Menciona sobando se la panza.

—Ahorita te traigo algo.

Se para el de cabellera nocturna, y va hacia la cocina, es escuchan estruendos de utensilios que cayeron al piso, el cómo corta un pedazo de carne con extrema rapidez, y lo sirve en un plato.

Eren mientras tanto busca con sus ojos una manera de salir, pero no la encuentra.

Ve como el azabache se sale de la cocina, y consigo trae un plato

—Ten—Extiende la mano con el plato, Eren lo toma.

Analiza que es lo que está a punto de masticar, es carne cruda, llena de sangre, con uno que otro gusano, pero Levi lo observa ansioso, así que decide tomar un trozo, lo dirige a su boca lentamente, y lo introduce, tratando de masticar sin asquearse, algo de sangre sale por la comisura de los labios, Levi lo nota y saca un pañuelo, limpiando le suavemente.

Eren traga el bocado y sonríe.

Levi nota en la oreja de Eren una cicatriz, la toca y le quita la costra, haciendo que sangre.

— ¿Quién daño tu tersa piel?

—Mi padre—pronuncio con dolor—Él me ha dicho que soy una deshonra.—La mirada que anteriormente ardía de odio, se apagó instantánea te.

La mirada del delincuente se afila, y relame sus labios al ver tan delicioso néctar carmín escurrir, el rehén siente desconfianza, pero no le queda de otra mas que dejarse.

Levi aprieta más fuerte la herida, acerca sus labios a esta, y lame delicadamente, después succiona más la sangre, Eren se queja y emplea un truco viejo de coqueteo.

—Levi mmmgghh para—observa algo con que distraerlo, encontrando así su objetivo, la cual es una herida de una mordida— ¡Oh! Tienes una cicatriz—Toca el brazo de su agresor y con sus dedos delinea la marca—Yo nunca haría esto —luego su mano va hacia la cara del Ackerman, soba las mejillas con el dedo pulgar y lo mira a los ojos, el verde de sus ojos trataba de sobrepasar ese brillo metálico del otro, se aparta. _—«Yo me aseguraría de que no respires»—_ Aseguro mentalmente.

El mayor acomoda a Eren nuevamente, para acostarse en él.

—Continua—En vez de petición sonaba más una exigencia

—Hace tiempo existió un caso de envidia entre hermanas que llevo a la muerte a una de ellas...

 **(...)**

 **Gula**

Es una casa amplia, su arquitectura compleja, las habitaciones son un ensueño, pues cada una de ellas decoradas elegantemente, los pasillos adornados con pinturas y fotografías de la familia.

Hay una foto más grande en la que se muestra a una pequeña rubia con el cabello suelto con un flequillo de lado, ojos azules, su cuerpo delgado, a lado de esta, una pelirroja con dos coletas, sus ojos verdes, su piel morena y una mirada pizpireta y por último la actual cabeza de la familia, una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos miel, su piel morena, su cabello en forma de cola de caballo, poniéndose la en el hombro.

La madre y la hija mayor están reunidas en el comedor, pero un integrante mas se encontraba. Un hombre ajeno a la familia; cabello rubio relamido, cejas grandes, ojos azul cielo, una quijada cuadrada, muy varonil.

—Entonces Señor Erwin Smith quiere a mi hija como su prometida—La señora veía fijamente al hombre, esperaba un ligero temblor de voz para ofrecer a la otra muchacha.

—Sí, suegra Carla—Sonríe—Amo a Historia y pronto quiero casarme con ella.—Su respuesta firme atemorizaba a la mujer.

Se escucha un tacón que choca contra el suelo, es la pelirroja, que baja las escaleras con elegancia, su cabello suelto y rizado, su vestido verde esmeralda el mismo modelo que Historia trae puesto.

La madre satisfecha de ella por hacerle caso en arruinar la cena de compromiso, Historia llena de coraje por dentro al ver el atrevimiento de su hermanastra.

Y Erwin sorprendido por la actitud de esa muchacha, sonríe.

 _—«Maldita»—_ Gritaba en su interior la rubia.

—Buenas noches, soy Isabel Magnolia, gusto en conocerte Erwin—Una sonrisa de cinismo se mostraba en el rostro de la muchacha—Disculparme por llegar tarde, pero quería estar perfecta para la cena de compromiso de mi hermosa hermana Historia—Se dirige a sentarse a lado de Carla, y debajo de la mesa su pie aprovecha acariciar la pierna de Erwin.

Erwin al sentir el tacto, toca las piernas de su prometida, subiendo lentamente su mano.

Historia trata de pararlo, pero no resiste y deja tocarse.

—Entonces... Sus padres están de acuerdo—Carla trata de indagar un poco el pasado del hombre.

—Mis padres fallecieron

—Lo siento mucho—Se apena al escuchar la respuesta.

La comida termina bien, así la pareja se dirige a la habitación.

Erwin huele el cuello de Historia, esta suspira, él dirige la mano derecha por la cintura, y la izquierda toca los senos de la chica, empieza a rozar su pene en los glúteos, y la empuja haciendo que ella apoye las palmas en el tocador, seguía gimiendo por las caricias que le otorgaba su novio.

Al otro lado de la pared, está el cuarto de Isabel se escucha suaves gemidos, pues ella se empanzaba acariciar el cuerpo, y observaba por un orificio.

Se hace para atrás, para desabrochar su vestido, y continuar con la labor, pero al acercarse nuevamente para observar, ya no está la pareja, y solo ve que sale un gancho de tejer por el agujero a unos centímetros de su ojo, si se hubiera acercado más, estaría gritando de dolor.

—Si vuelves a hacerlo, esta vez no fallare—amenazaba la hermana mayor.

Isabel se aleja, y se voltea frunciendo su ceño, deformando ese rostro angelical por la de un demonio.

 **(...)**

Al día siguiente llega al hogar de la futura esposa; una joven rubia, cabello amarrado en una cola de cabello, un fleco en el lado izquierdo, su nariz es caída, con un hueso protuberante, sus ojos tristes, son del mismo color que el de Erwin.

La puerta es abierta, por la dueña de la casa.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a entregar el vestido para la señorita Historia—Señala el auto estacionado en la entrada de la casa.

— ¡Claro pasa!—La invita a entrar a su "humilde" hogar.

—Muchas gracias ¡Ymir trae el regalo por favor!—Detrás de la rubia, hay una chica alta, castaña y pecosa, trayendo en sus manos varias cajas, de la grande a la pequeña.

— ¡Oh! Historia está cansada después de la cena de ayer, y no se a levantado—Mencionaba apenada la mujer—Pero esta Isabel, es de la misma complexión de Historia.

—Annie, nuestras instrucciones fueron claras, entregar esto a la Señorita.

—Yo misma iré a buscarla, dígame ¿Dónde es la habitación de la prometida de nuestro amo?—Carla rueda los ojos y señala las escales. —Muchas gracias, Ymir acompañarme. —La más alta asiente con la cabeza.

Annie e Ymir se dirigen al dormitorio de Historia, tocan dos veces pero no escuchan la aprobación, así que tratan de abrir la puerta dándose cuenta que está cerrada con llave, así que Ymir deja los regalos en el suelo, se para lejos de la puerta, toma velocidad y empuja la puerta con su hombro, para así destrozandola.  
Ymir entra y observa a la chica tirada en el suelo, ella se cautiva con la belleza de Historia, esa cara tan lisa, su nariz pequeña, sus labios de un tono rosa. Solo la observaba con adoración, hasta que reacciono y la llevo hasta la cama.

La acuesta en la cama, y la pequeña dama se despierta, identifica a ambas chicas, pues ella ya las había conocido solo de vista, y una breve mención de su amado Erwin.

—Señorita Historia, venimos a entregar el vestido, el velo, el ramo y el anillo de compromiso—Dice Annie, con calma, sin inmutarse de haberla encontrada tirada en el piso, Ymir la aniquila con la mirada.

—Muchas gracias—les da una sonrisa sincera, e Ymir se incomoda con esta,

—Nos retiramos señorita, con permiso.

—Esperen—Se dirige a su ropero y saca dos paraguas—Tengan, hoy dicen que lloverá—La luz entraba por un la ventana, rodeando la silueta de la menuda muchacha, parece una Diosa ante los ojos de Ymir.

Se retiran del lugar y le aclaran que al día siguiente es la boda en la noche.

 **(...)**

Ella se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, desde fuera se muestran maderas que se clavaron en la noche, las ventanas cerradas.

Solo observaba las cajas vacías de los regalos.

Se sentía rota, vacía, sin un alma pues ella se quedó encerrada en ese cuarto lleno de soledad, en ese cuarto encontró a su amado padre muerto, y al día siguiente la señora Carla llego con su hija Isabel, siempre la han maltratado entre las dos, y hoy se suponía que era el día más feliz de su vida.

Solo se sentó en la cama, se arropo y comenzó a llorar

— ¡Historia!—escuchaba una voz gritar desde fuera, es imposible que alguien venga por ella, pensó que se volvía loca, pero puso atención y se oían como caían tablas al suelo, entonces entra Ymir, al verla corre hacia ella y la abraza, se desmaya.

 **(...)**

Se ve a una preciosa chica vestida de novia, el vestido pomposo, mangas de encaje con cuello largo del mismo estilo, un listón en la cintura, sus manos con uñas francesas, trayendo un ramo de flores blancas, el velo caía hasta el suelo tapándole el rostro, el novio con un traje blanco esperando a su bella chica, entonces queda parada justo enfrente de su futuro esposo, y él le levanta el velo, llevándose una horrible sorpresa

— ¡¿Dónde esta Historia?!— Su voz hace eco en el lugar, su ojos inyectados de ira, Carla espantada por el hombre, pues hace unos momentos era tan caballeroso, y ahora un bárbaro.

—E-Es más joven ella—Trataba de convencerlo— Mire esta hermosa—Erwin se acerca a oler a Isabel

—No hay olor— dice asqueado de la mujer.

—N-No, piense que es como una sandía, una vez que la abres suelta ese aroma—termina de contestar, y el hombre acepta.

 **(...)**

El hombre entraba al lugar feliz, cargando a Isabel entre sus brazos, la deja en el suelo, ella recorre el lugar.

—Había escuchado que tenías tu propio consultorio en tu casa...—Paseaba por la habitación observando los utensilios— ¿Para qué es eso?—Erwin se acerca por atrás y empieza a besar el cuello de la chica.

—Juguemos—murmura en el oído de su esposa, la toma y la dirige hacia la plancha, la ata.

Ella acata todas sus órdenes, Erwin va hacia un carrito Pasteur para sacar unas tijeras de mayo, y de nuevo se acerca a su esposa, empieza a cortar el vestido y después se aleja y toca un botón bajando el candelabro que había, la mujer empieza a gritar desesperada, ve a Erwin y con la mirada pide que se detenga, él la observa y se relame los labios, deja caer todo el peso del candelabro de repente, matándola al instante

Entonces empieza a chupar la sangre que resbalaba por los dedos de Isabel.

 **(...)**

Dos mujeres se encontraban en el bosque afuera de una pequeña cabaña Ymir aplanaba carne, pero para su trabajo para hablar con Historia.

—Historia no vayas—rogaba Ymir para que no se fuera a la casa de Erwin.

— ¿Porque?—Miraba furiosa a la castaña—Ellas dos ya me quitaron a mi padre ¿También me quitaran al hombre que amo?

— ¡Porque no es lo que tú crees!

 **(...)**

Al día siguiente Historia amanece en su casa.

Carla en el comedor, observa los regalos que envió su yerno, Historia baja con un cambio de estilo en todo el sentido.

— ¡Wow! Ese cambio te va, por fin dejaste de ser una "santa—se sienta en la silla y abre uno de sus regalos, una taza llena de carne.

—Así te agradaba Isabel—va y abre el refrigerado sacando un jugo de uva

—Solo estas dolida que Erwin te haya cambiado por mi bella Magnolia— mientras agarraba una carne y metía a la boca, al ver esto se sentía asqueada Historia

—Espero que disfrutes de Isabel.

—Que rayos dices... Solo envidia te da que mi yernito haya traído todo esto.

—Bueno tu hija ya no sufre, pues es lo que comes

Ya enojada la señora se levanta, causando que se moviera la mesa y la caja de cerámica cayera al suelo, Carla se agacha para levantar el desastre, pero observa un Glóbulo ocular entre la comida.

Gritos desgarradores se escuchan, los sollozos desconsoladores...

 **(...)**

Eren observa que el sujeto ya quedó dormido, así que lo quita con cuidado, dejando la cabeza en el suelo, Eren toma el cuchillo y trata de abrirla, para suerte de él, lo logra y gatea, entonces siente el aliento en su cuello, voltea y ve a Levi.

—Tratando de huir, querido—Toma su navaja, y la acerca al cuello, Eren empieza a transpirar por el terror—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida...

 **(¿Fin?)  
**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Si desean epilogo, pueden pedirlo.**


End file.
